


It Must Be The Beard

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, this is the funniest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: One regular day Corvo Attano wakes up in the stables under a green tinted sky, while Warden Blackwall finds himself in a beautiful castle and silken sheets. Why does no one recognize they are not who they seem to be?It must be the beard.
Kudos: 7





	It Must Be The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on tumblr and this was absolutely the funniest thing to write :D Thank you for reading if you do! :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Corvo Attano wakes up to quite a number of odd things that never existed in his morning: the smell of horses, the greenish light in the sky and a highly uncombortable stack of hay for a bed.

He blinks for a moment, willing himself into awakeness, hoping that the strange surroundings would go away like a bad dream, but the more his eyes open, the more real and solid everything looks. This is certainly not of the Void either, Corvo knows for certain the Outsider’s humour is not that wicked.

Someone pases by the window, or an opening in the stables, and Corvo squints in the morning sunlight at the person.

“Morning Blackwall,” the man says, waving. He has a pitchfork in his hand and begins piling up hay for a rather fancy looking horse that eyes Corvo suspiciously.

Outsider be damned, who is “Blackwall”?

***

On the other side of the universe, that very Blackwall awakes in a soft bed with silken sheets, a smell in the air that is much nicer than what he is used to and a rather odd sound from the window.

He bolts upright, looking around, and the view chills his blood. This place, this room, so lavish in design, it reminds him of his days in Orlais. Surely he didn’t get drunk and accidently ended up in some noble lady’s bed? But it has to be. Any other thought is ridiculous.

A knock comes on the door, “Father? Are you awake?”

Blackwall’s body now ripples in goosebumps. A daughter? That must have been a long sleep. Or a very wrong bed.

“Not quite!” Blackwall says, his voice hoarse from embarrassment.

“Then get ready, Corvo! You promised me an early morning practice. Since when does Corvo Attano sleep in?” there is a soft laughter from behind the door and quiet footsteps that soon cease.

Andraste have mercy, who is Corvo Attano?

***

For both men their day goes awfully similar. For some reason nobody questions that Corvo is quite clearly not Blackwall, although some people compliment him on a beard trim. A rather strange person with a green glowing hand comes by to announce that he is to accompany the Inquisitor, who this person appears to be, on a trip to the Hinterlands, and Blackwall’s company would be appreciated.

Blackwall, on the other hand, gets to meet his “daughter” who spends a good number of minutes berating him for the beard and compliments on looking “softer around the belly”.

For the whole day Blackwall feels like he can’t throw someone’s gaze off his back, and a distant eerie laughter sometimes echoes through the halls of a magnificent castle. Whatever being is watching him, Blackwall thinks, it better be Andraste herself and not some ancient Tevinter magister who is clearly at fault for this trick.

Corvo, on the other hand, terribly misses the powers of his mark. Is this Outsider so cruel as to leave him powerless and yearning in this strange new world? What if he can never climb out of it? The thought haunts him as he mounts the horse (and falls off it to a round of laughter from incredibly odd companions). But no magic of the mark also comforts him, for it seems that “Blackwall” never did have any magic to begin with.

***

Nightfall finds Blackwall tired and hiding in his room, which took him half an hour to find without assistance of the castle’s staff. He lies in bed and feels the presence of dark deep gaze from every corner, and tells himself that it must be the magic that put him in this strange place. How did no one notice he wasn’t “Corvo Attano”? It must be the beard.

Corvo Attano meets the night in a tent, watching the two moons in the sky through a slightly open flap. How did no one notice he wasn’t “Warden Blackwall”?

It must be the beard.


End file.
